stonecoastfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakkenhall
One of the seven great cities in the Dragon Empire, Drakkenhall lies on its Eastern most extent. Two centuries prior, Drakkenhall was named Highrock and was ruled by the Silver. It stood as a great bulwark against the Iron Sea, as all vessels passing to and from the interior sea would have to pass the great Sea wall and so the dangers of the region were kept at bay. Here, the Flowering Plague was the Silver's undoing as aiding those afflicted and responding to the calls of her Paladins, saw the Silver's magic grow thin and the great Sea Wall cracked, flooding a large portion of the city. As all seemed hopeless, the Silver retreated to her tower and sheltered those who remained, though she was near death from exhaustion. It was then that the Blue arrived, seemingly of her own strange volition, and supplemented the power of the Silver. The city survived, though much of the coast and especially the western city had collapsed and some parts had even sunk into the earth. Too weak to do much, the Silver at last entered a slumber, while the Blue rebuilt the city around it. Creatures who were elsewhere known only to be savages and monsters flocked to her call, as she slowly reclaimed the city from the sea. Within the walls of the city, the will of the Blue is absolute but only rarely invoked. She and her servants keep a close eye and guard on wizards and magical creatures and items within the city but otherwise, she is content to leave the city to its own order. This order is largely enforced by haphazard constables who are routinely as inclined to break the law as enforce it. The Silver Dawn Paladins however, have recently come to the fore as force for genuine justice within the city which the Blue appears to tolerate for the time being, despite their dedication to the Silver. Summary Rich: Mundane items and more, if you know where to find them. Specialist labor available, but at high prices. Growing: More people than there are buildings. Legion: The steading is defended by thousands of armed soldiers (or equivalent). The steading’s defenses are intimidating. The Blue Legion. Exotic: Spices, Slaves, Creatures, Dark Magic Oath: Westhaven (Lordship), Greychurch (Lordship), Lair of Umu Dabrutu (Lordship) Goldroost (Fealty), Concord (Support) Trade: Silver Elves Blight: The Whispering Plague Personage: The Blue Notable Locations The Blue and Silver Towers Despite the name, these towers are in fact Black and White respectively. They are named according to the Dragon which dwells in each respectively. The larger Blue Tower is a strange and juttering tower, ressembling in part a great termite's nest which towers of the city. It is the centre of the city's administration and residence of the Blue, though these are for the most part kept separate. It is a massive and well defended tower, entry to which is only granted to the highest level of dignitaries. Decrees, laws and decisions (as opposed to extortion and enforcement by the Constabulary) within the city are said to be "Word from the Tower". The Silver tower is smaller and more conventionally shaped. Entry to the tower is forbidden to all but Ulla, the High Priest of the Silver Dragon. She is a quiet and gentle woman who has become the centre of many rumours despite her own will. She collects offerings and tithes given by Pilgrims and worshippers within the town. The Sea Wall A massive black wall which surrounds the great city, covered in ancient Draconic wards which in turn have been coated in debris and graffiti. There are 5 advance redoubts on the land, three within the sea, the farthest actually reaching the southern shore of hte straight. The architecture of this wall, is a secret largely lost to menfolk and hobbits who whisper it is the work of Draconic Magic and Goliath strength. Many within the city believe that the Wall resembles a three headed dragon from the sky, a tradition adopted by cartographers. Each of the five northern redoubts and as well as two sea gates serve as the only commonly known means of entry to the city. The Goblin Market A strange but popular location within the city, a canny purchaser can locate just about anything in a stall here during the night. Rich fruits, strange magics and ancient artifacts can be found by those who are willing to brave the market, but many hapless buyers may find they have paid more than they bargained for in entering these strange markets. The Shire More a shanty town than a district, the collapsing buildings of this district are home to most of the city's Hobbits. Only the poorest and most desperate of their kind come to these crumbling halls and Halflings who live here are known for both their cunning and ruthlessness. Silverhall A small district home to most of the more common races who call this place home, mostly menfolk, with some Halflings, Dwarves and even a handful of Elves. Wyvernhall Home to dignitaries from all reaches of the Empire who dwell in Drakkenhall, as well as favoured administrators of the Blue and particularly rich merchants. A highly decadent place, of sprawling mansions and depraved tastes. Those who can afford entry or find work in these quarters may find the most pleasures foreign, decadent, depraved or any combination of the three. The Slave Market Administered by ancient Iron Golems, the legal sale of slaves takes place here. Most are debtors who fell on hard times, though some are familiars and servants who sell their freedom for arcane power and knowledge. Though technically illegal, some unfortunate souls taken in Orc or Goblin raids wind up in this market with their slavery confirmed under Imperial Seal. The Minotaur Alleys An old refuge for the mad and destitute, ancient and arcane secrets are whispered here. Some come here willingly, in search of these secrets. At times these secrets have proven invaluable, but more often the seeker becomes a permanent resident. Old Town The western portion of the town, though largely drained, has largely been abandoned for further repair. Here, adventurers and poorer folk delve in hopes of finding ancient riches, which more often then not find sale in the Goblin Market or Wyvernhall. Factions The Blue Legion The Order of the Silver Dawn The Whispering Cult The BrandybuckaneersCategory:Steading Category:Place Category:Old Highrock Category:The Dragon Empire